


Mission Briefing: The 2021 Papa Bear Awards

by PapaBearAwards



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaBearAwards/pseuds/PapaBearAwards
Summary: Watch this space and get ready for the 2021 Papa Bear Awards.
Kudos: 5





	Mission Briefing: The 2021 Papa Bear Awards

It's that time of year again: The Papa Bear Awards Committee is getting ready to help this community of writers and readers to honor the best in Hogan's Heroes fanfiction completed during 2020. To that end:

  * Please check over your stories to see if everything that IS complete has been MARKED complete. We are in the process of pulling all finished works on ffnet and AO3 into this year's list of eligible stories.
  * If you are aware of completed stories from 2020 on other sites, please advise us by replying to this post or PM'g the PapaBearAwards account on ffnet. **Please provide a link**. We are counting on the community to bring any works that might have eluded our attention!
  * It would help us A LOT if you could note in your story summaries whether your works are based on episodes or challenges, or fall into the slash category. Categorizing stories is one of our most time-consuming tasks. If the story is cross-posted on AO3, that would also be helpful to know. We default to the ffnet version unless you request otherwise.
  * Most of all, watch this space! The new PBA website ( **papabearawards.com** ) will be up shortly after New Year's Day, but there will be updates between now and then. (The old site redirects to this URL, but the 2021 site IS under construction.)
  * Though this is not the official PBA site (which will contain all the rules, nominations, etc.), [papabearaward.wordpress.com](https://papabearaward.wordpress.com/) does a great job of cataloging the results of each year's PBAs. Check it out!



Please don't hesitate to reach out with any questions or comments!

\-- Your Papa Bear Awards Committee


End file.
